


Mill Milk (SFW ver.)

by DLManoir



Series: Short Stories [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Breastfeeding, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gift Work, M/M, Omega Verse, Omegaverse, Pregnancy, Pregnant Omega, a/b/o dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25712491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DLManoir/pseuds/DLManoir
Summary: Milo's breasts had swollen, and the flesh is now hard and tender. For this reason, he schedules an early appointment with his prenatal clinic. Once there, Milo is faced with quite a challenging Beta woman and a problem of his own. Luckily, his Alpha sticks through all of it with him.What would he do without Davie?
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: Short Stories [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2174919
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Mill Milk (SFW ver.)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift for an amazing friend, and wonderfully talented artist, [Shezka](https://twitter.com/LadyShezka)
> 
> These are her OCs, not mine.

“Milo Conte?”

A small woman called for Milo’s attention from the far end of the room, tearing his eyes from his mate’s phone. His whole body jerked, back as straight as he could manage with the belly in front of him. His heart sank a little, albeit he wasn’t sure why.

* ~ * ~ * ~ *

Aside from a man and a woman, a sleeping pup in the stroller by their side, and two other women—one of which was pregnant—at the other end of the room, the maternity clinic’s waiting room was nearly empty when Milo and Davie had arrived. And yet, the wait times were long enough that Davie had to take the whole day off to accompany him.

Milo had tried to reassure his Alpha that he could handle this independently, despite the apparent nervousness that now tainted his scent, but Davie had insisted on coming. All in all, he was glad for his mate’s company.

During the wait, Milo had been bold enough to ask the couple if he could look at their pup and, sure enough, his chest had tightened at the sight of the little boy. Asleep. Snug. Tiny. So, so very small. And he smelled so good.

A small blush over the pup’s cheeks gave an almost cherubic glow as he slept on, unbothered when his parents readjusted the little beanie atop his head.

It was both an exciting and frightening sight that had a bout of doubt creeping in the back of his mind. The couple interrupted him in his scrutiny of the pup, gently and quietly to not rouse their baby from sleep, by asking him how far along he was.

“Twenty-nine weeks,” Milo had said.

The woman covered her mouth in delighted awe. The couple smiled reassuringly at him, but Milo frankly didn’t feel all that brave when he thought of the future. Of his future. Of his pup’s future. If not for his timidity, then for all the stories of complications, and unfortunate accidents, his aunties had innocently told him. His imagination was as unforgiving as it was vivid.

“Is that your mate?” The woman pointed to Davie, who’d lost himself in whatever Tik Tok video he came across or the endless scrolling on Twitter and Instagram.

Milo nodded, and the couple shared a few approving murmurs, complimenting the Alpha’s stature and the white patches that painted his skin. Davie was, indeed, quite a sight to behold. Even as he sat there, carefree yet confident, he seemed so imposing. Despite it all, people were drawn to him.

“Everything’s going to be alright, Omega,” the woman told him, her voice a low timbre. Betas, especially women, were so perceptive.

“Yeah,” her mate intoned, “Whatever you’ve heard so far, forget all about it. All the advice you’re gonna get is bullshit. Don’t worry about any of that.”

Milo hadn’t heard that one yet.

They talked about the gender of Milo’s pup. He told them they’d decided they didn’t want to know just yet. They only had a little while longer to wait before they knew for sure anyways. It would be here soon enough.

The other two women were, from what Milo had gathered of their conversation, merely friends. He hadn’t meant to eavesdrop on them, but they were not discreet; while one of the two appeared content with only sitting and messing with her phone, the other made her irritation quite apparent. The wait ate away at her nerves. She’d been pressed to complain after the last patient had left, but none had been called in.

The secretary at the counter already looked annoyed with her, but she’d politely dismissed the pregnant woman, assuring her that she would be seen shortly. At that, the Beta returned to her seat with a huff and a deep scowl on her face.

Milo had returned to his seat beside his Alpha by the time she’d begun making a fuss. He didn’t want to be caught standing if an anxiety spell took him. Davie ironically blamed her outburst on the pregnancy hormones, and Milo could only agree with him. No matter, however, he’d be ashamed to be caught acting like this, pregnant or otherwise.

He avoided looking in her general direction altogether, but he couldn’t avoid her when his name had been called out. Her attention was on him, and their eyes inadvertently met. His stomach churched. The egg salad sandwich he’d eaten before coming to the clinic sat in his stomach heavy like a rock pile. Oh, how he wished to disappear! But Davie wouldn’t let him.

The Alpha helped him to his feet. Milo’s balance was all over the place with how round he’d become. On the other hand, Davie stood straight and tall, his stature just as well-built and impressive as it had been when Milo had first laid eyes on his mate. Well, that was perhaps a bit of a lie; they’d been eating a lot recently, with the baby and all, and whatever Milo couldn’t stomach because of the baby, Davie would eat for himself. But dear God, was he handsome still. And muscular, with dark eyes that spoke silently to him, reminding him that his Alpha would protect him. _Always._

Davie remained calm in the face of his unease, and he had to be thankful for that. He was. How could he have faced the knives in that woman’s stare had his Alpha not been there to guide him?

The little woman, a Beta, who’d called for him gestured for them to follow her down a small corridor full of closed doors on each side. “This way, please.” Unlike traditional hospitals, hundreds of children’s drawings and pictures of previous patients with their newborn bundles decorated the walls. There were cards splayed out with beautiful notes, and ‘thank you’ letters proudly displayed. It seemed the clinic’s staff were quite appreciated.

“Right here, if you please.” They went in through the only open door where a man waited for them inside already.

The doctor wasn’t all too imposing. Medium height. A bit of a belly. His hair was white with only a dash of gray around the temples, short and a little messy. He had large hands for a Beta. He smelled of antiseptic and disinfectant, as most doctors did, but there was a slight hint of earthy tones— _like the wet dirt along the shore of frothy waters as it baked under the hot, summer sun._ It was peculiar, but not unpleasant.

His nametag read as Dr. Finley Simmons, but he introduced himself regardless. His voice was warm, somewhat welcoming. There was a tiredness in it.

They quickly delved into routine questions: _was he eating well? Resting? Had anything stressful been recently introduced into their lives?_

All matters of questions Milo answered favourably and with a fair bit of confidence. He was doing well, and Davie was keen to keep him as happy an Omega as could be. His mom thought he wasn’t gaining enough weight, but the doctor didn’t seem all too concerned.

With the questions pushed aside, Dr. Simmons pulled his stethoscope out for a brief physical examination of the belly. The man warmed the tool on the sleeve of his coat for a few seconds, which was a thoughtful gesture that, in all honesty, helped very little. The frost of the object on his belly, and then his chest and back, made him tense up. And the pup in his belly protested too. Milo hated this part, but he settled with a hiss.

“Alrighty, then,” Dr. Simmons said with a final nod. He typed a few keys on the computer, noted a few numbers, and some other information Milo didn’t quite understand. “All clear. Healthy. Baby’s doing just fine, and mama’s healthy,” he muttered under his breath. And then he turned to them with a more receptive look in his eyes.

“If I look here, I can see that you weren’t scheduled for an appointment until next month.”

Davie nodded. “Yeah.”

“Then what’s the problem?” Dr. Simmons was careful not to sound confrontational. He also focused his attention on Davie, surely without meaning to. “Why did you schedule a visit before your next appointment?”

Milo and Davie both hummed, their mouths opening and closing immediately. Davie settled quietly and pivoted slightly in his seat. His eyes turned to Milo as his hand laid on his thigh, heavy but soft and reassuring. Dr. Simmons’s attention instinctively followed the Alpha’s lead, settling on Milo as well. Wouldn’t it be best to let an Omega speak of an issue concerning omegas?

“Hm, I’ve been feeling some,” Milo weighed his words, searching for the least ambiguous term, “Discomfort…”

Dr. Simmons echoed almost dubiously, “Discomfort? What kind?”

“Well, it’s… uh…” Milo gestured vaguely to his chest. “I’m all swollen here. It’s really sensitive, and hard…”

The doctor nodded. “I see,” he said. “Could I get you to take your shirt off for me? We’ll take a closer look.” The question was meant for Milo, but the doctor had looked to Davarius.

With some help from his Alpha, Milo took his shirt off as per the doctor’s request. “I’m fat,” he muttered to Davie contemptuously, “I can’t even take my shirt off on my own anymore…”

The Alpha chuckled and lightly squeezed his arm. “You’re perfect, baby.”

Milo was, in fact, visibly swollen. After donning some latex gloves, the doctor leaned to poke and prod at the affected areas. He tested Milo’s chest for the most sensitive spots, eliciting winces and cringes, and felt for lumps.

Dr. Simmons quickly concluded his examination and sat back in his chair before discarding the gloves. “Keep your shirt off,” he said casually.

“What I think, Mr. Conte, is that you’re currently producing breast milk,” Dr. Simmons explained. The news shocked Milo and puzzled Davie. He added, “It’s rare for Omega men to produce this early, if at all, but it’s not unheard of, and definitely isn’t something you should concern yourself with. Some would say you’re fortunate. I’m going to call in a nurse to show you how to express this build-up. I’d also suggest cold cabbage leaves to soothe any future aches and reduce the swelling.”

“Cabbage leaves?” Davie asked, perplexed.

“Yes, cabbage leaves. Just use the leaves as cold compresses, and throw them out once they’ve gone warm. Was there anything else I could do for the two of you today?”

Davie’s mouth hung open around a question he couldn’t quite formulate. _Cabbage leaves?_ “No. No, I think we’re fine now. Thank you,” he finally said.

“Great. Would you like me to send a Beta or Omega?” Dr. Simmons asked, just as he got up and reached the door.

“A Beta?” Milo answered.

“Very well. I’ll have her in here in just a minute. Have a nice day.”

And with that, Dr. Simmons left the room, closing the door behind him. The next minute seemed an eternity, and Milo wanted to moan in awkward desperation at the ticking clock on the wall. A chill came over his shoulders, making his shiver, and he startled at the press of warm lips to his throat. He leaned in his Alpha’s warmth—he would’ve liked to keep his shirt on while he waited.

“Did you see the way that woman looked at you?” Davie scoffed.

Milo shrank in his seat; the memory unpleasantly sour still. He felt her eyes on him like little ants under his skin, and she wasn’t even in the room with them. He couldn’t even smell her anymore! “Yeah… She looked really mad.”

“Serves her right. They’ll probably see her last.”

Davie was undoubtedly right, although Milo sincerely hoped it wouldn’t be the case. He worried that she’d be waiting in the same seat, with her friend, once they were ready to leave. He wouldn’t blame the nurses for making her linger and stew in her childishness as long as they reasonably could, but he didn’t want to cross her path again.

“Hey, look here,” Davie’s hand moved from his thigh to squeeze the back of his neck. “If you want, I’ll glare right back at her. See how she likes that.”

Milo shook his head, disconcerted. “No! It’s fine!” If he were honest, his Alpha wasn’t the friendliest looking of the bunch, and Milo had experienced first-hand with the influence he could exert on others. His mate could be as frightening as he was beautiful. If Davarius were to glare at a pregnant woman, or even a pregnant Omega, trouble would surely ensue. It wasn’t worth the trouble. “Besides… She’d probably shit her pants.”

“Damn right, she would, baby!” Davie boasted a proud laugh, his ego rightful flattered, and pulled Milo towards him.

They nuzzled against each others’ throats, against the marks that bonded them, and where Milo could take a deep, relaxing drink of his Alpha’s scent. The door gave a soft click, revealing to them an African-American woman, a Beta, with an average build and sleek hair that, despite the high ponytail, fell to the middle of her back.

She gave a small ‘ _oops!_ ’ in a feigned scandal at the sight of them, but entered nonetheless. Catching them like this had brought a cheeky, little grin full of mischief on her lips.

She introduced herself. “My name is Yelena Austin, and Dr. Simmons sent me because of a little milk-expressing issue going on?” she said, recapitulating what she knew of the situation. And then something playful shone in her eyes. One of her eyebrows arched when she said, “I hope I didn’t interrupt anything important.”

Her voice had a beautiful right to it. Light, but lively. A little deep, nasally. It was hard for Milo to feel any sort of reservation in her regards. And her smile! Even if he’d immediately averted his eyes, he’d caught sight of it, and found it striking. She had full lips with a beautiful shape. A pointy chin, high cheekbones. A little face. Long eyelashes, and big, round eyes. They were so vivid a green, or maybe they simply stood out by the darkness of her skin?

Nevertheless, Milo’s face heated up, and he squeezed his hands between his thighs.

“I’m gonna guess you’re the lucky mama?” She gestured to Milo, and he nodded. “And you already took your shirt off! Perfect. We’re going to be able to get right into it!”

But they didn’t really ‘get right into it.’ First, she sat beside them and asked the same questions Dr. Simmons had asked all over again. She inspected Milo the same as the doctor had— _why consult a doctor if only to consult a nurse again?_ Then she gave them a few options as to how to handle the situation, and determine their level of comfortability. The prospect of having Davie wait outside was quickly pushed aside. When they had decided, she redirected them to the examination table where she had Davarius sit with Milo in his lap. Though she was certainly confident in her ability to work with Omegas as a Beta, they were easier to work with when near their bonded Alphas was simply undeniable.

“This will be a bit of a couple’s activity, assuming you’re both in a maternity class?” she said.

Davie chuckled, “Yup. I’m used to the extra weight!”

Milo elbowed him at that, cutting the Alpha’s breath short. There was no sign of irritation in Milo’s scent, but he couldn’t let his mate get away with these kinds of jokes. The nurse didn’t seem to mind at all. She must’ve thought them endearing like this.

Milo was a perfect fit in Davarius’s lap, although he didn’t exactly feel like he was. Even fat with pup, his belly distended, Davie eclipsed in in sheer bulk. The Alpha towered over him.

“Comfy?” the nurse asked, capturing Milo’s attention with her bright smile.

Milo nodded enthusiastically.

Yelena was evident in her instructions, readily showing how she intended to have Davie hold Milo. She told him to gently wrap a hand around the Omega’s breast, stressing that they shouldn’t rush this. “Consider this sort of like bonding time! You two can be close, which is great for the baby, and daddy gets to participate in the maternity.”

“Yay! I get to be pregnant too!” Davie said light-heartedly.

His good humour earned him a laugh from the nurse, and Milo gave him an amused sniff.

“We got a joker over here,” the nurse said, “That’s good—we can do with a good laugh sometimes.”

Milo intoned, “You don’t wanna be pregnant. You gotta pee every five goddamn minutes.”

The nurse laughed and sympathized. Her mannerism was comforting. If not for her tone’s lightness, her easy-going speech pattern, then for the slight edge of clean, soapy smell that wafted off of her when the outer corners of her eyes creased with glee. Otherwise, she too smelt heavily of antiseptic.

“Now, without rushing, Alpha, please apply a little bit of pressure. Just press down lightly on the whole breast at an upwards angle.”

Milo hissed, the sharp sting almost instantaneous, and Davie recoiled in response to his augmented discomfort. The pain took a little while to subside, and Milo rocked with it. Even when there was nearly no pressure, his chest still throbbed with a dull heat.

“It hurts too much,” Milo said through clenched teeth.

“I’m afraid there isn’t much to be done about the pain, Omega. You’ll just have to push through it,” Yelena told him. She wasn’t condescending, more so apologetic perhaps. “Can you do that for me?”

After a moment of hesitation, Milo nodded, and Davie moved again, hands back on his chest. Nothing had happened yet, but the anticipation made Milo cringe, and he shifted nervously in his mate’s lap. Milo pushed himself back against Davie’s muscled chest, the leather jacket cool against his naked back, and shrugged his shoulders as he braced for the oncoming pang. It was evident the nurse disapproved of the way he tensed up, but she said nothing about it.

“Alpha, please try again,” she said, her tone lower, calmer than they’d heard it yet.

Unlike Dr. Simmons, Yelena searched for Milo’s eyes when she addressed him, rather than focusing on Davie. “You have to push through. Being a mother is no small job. If you want a healthy pup, you gotta be strong, okay?”

What a dreadful thought that was! And yet… it filled him with a strange sense of determination, some parental instinct that had never left them as a _species_. He knew that, ultimately, she was right. He had to give all of himself over to this pup, and there was nothing he wanted more than that—he had Davarius already. Now he wanted his child.

“O-okay,” Milo said to Davie, head tilted towards the Alpha behind him. “You can do it…”

Davie took this opportunity to place a quick kiss to the shell of his ear, and then came the progressive press of his hand. It sent piercing jolts through Milo, and he clenched his fists over Davie’s thighs.

He was drawn back to the nurse when she lifted his chin from just the fingers’ tip. Milo didn’t mind the touch, although nurses and doctors often preferred to be careful in the presence of their patients’ mates. Milo whined when their gaze met, and she gave him a warm smile he tried to reciprocate.

“You’re doing so good. You’ll see, once you get it, it’ll be much easier,” she said. “Just keep breathing.”

Milo hadn’t realized he’d swallowed a deep breath deep in his lungs and kept it there.

Yelena then shifted to Davie, her expression a bit sterner than she’d shown Milo. She told him to pinch at his nipple, showing him exactly how she intended him to.

Milo conceded, he admired the way she controlled her voice, as well as the situation. She was soft when she spoke to him, supportive and almost playful even, but she was different when it came to Davie. And yet, she didn’t come off as cold. She simply understood their needs, how they wished to be addressed and worked efficiently to ease their nerves.

Milo was comfortable with her in front of him. In pain, but comfortable.

A dissociative sensation overcame Milo when Yelena worked with Davie, though. His ears buzzed with a high-pitched ring that slowly drowned out the sound of their voices. He could only concentrate on physical sensations.

As a searing heat spread through him, a whine catching in his throat, his mind drifted from the pain. Pleasant warmth pressed against his back, and a delightful scent enveloped him. Oh, the pain was still there, but it was concealed by the moist breath that brushed his shoulder, hot air curling over his skin, and the sound of his mate’s breathing close to his ears. The pattern, the cadence, the rhythm which ruled over Davie… He wanted to match it.

Milo closed his eyes, breathing deep. He focused on the thumping heartbeat against his back as he picked the tempo apart. He’d hold his breath strategically, exhaling to fall in tune with the Alpha.

His body relaxed, breath evening, as his mate steadied him. He basked in the warmth that seeped through him. He let Davie’s scent invade his senses. _Potent. Spicy. Sharp. Peppery._ It prickled his nose and tickled in his throat. It was focused and controlled. Not too much, not too little. He loved this scent and how it made every inch of him quake with anticipation. It was unlike anything he’d ever smelt before.

 _Wild. But also secretly human and domestic. Like an abandoned house that had been reclaimed by the meadow surrounding it._ Milo could picture it. _The broken-down car covered in greenery. The shattered windows, forgotten by time. The smell of rotten wood and the new life that sprouted from it. And yet, traces of civilization, a small stack of tires that the wilderness couldn’t claim. So it grew around it._

The Alpha’s scent was a quick getaway, somewhere Milo would go where he could be alone without really feeling isolated. He was close to something primal when he went there. Close to his roots.

_Could he…_

_Could he kiss Davie? Here? Now?_

He sure as Hell tried, absent-mindedly, to tilt his head and nuzzle at the underside of Davie’s chin. Almost begging for the attention, the affection he craved from his Alpha. His mate held him in a tight embrace, but Milo was determined. He desired more; he wanted to look into those dark, all-consuming eyes glaring down at him.

“Milo…? Milo?” Davie’s voice eventually cut through the haze.

His sight regained its focus, Milo’s attention directed back to Davie and then to Yelena, who still watched over them. The crimson that had barely begun to dissipate from his cheeks flared up again when he saw her smiling at him. It said plenty, plenty that Milo didn’t want her to know.

“You’re staring pretty hard, baby,” Davie said simply.

Milo lowered his eyes; shame splayed all over his face. He flushed down to his shoulders. Both Davie and the nurse chuckled softly, finding him endearingly entranced perhaps, and it lessened his humiliation. He gave the nurse a sheepish smile.

“You’re doing good, Omega. This isn’t so bad, now is it?” she said with a light-hearted tone. “You’ll be able to cuddle your Alpha all you want soon enough.”

Out of respect for the Beta, he silently agreed to set these passions for later, within their little home’s privacy. Not that waiting pleased him. As if he’d sensed this, Davie leaned his chin over Milo’s shoulder, sending a delightful shiver down Milo’s spine at the graze of the man’s facial hair—a slightly affectionate yet discrete gesture. The warmth of the Alpha’s cheek then rested against his ear to hum a low tune he didn’t readily recognize. It soothed him.

“I love you,” Davarius murmured to his ear, and even timbre matching his hum.

Everything in Milo vibrated, the words sent a tingle through him that had him stretching his toes against the inside of his shoes, and he smiled a bashful smile. He would’ve replied in kind, but a piercing sting shot through his breast and no amount of ticklish euphoria he felt by his Alpha’s touch could keep him from smarting.

A tiny pearl of translucent off-white moisture had formed at the very tip of his nipple, which sent a fire burning through him, and he couldn’t bite back the whimper that left him. Davie relinquished his hold of Milo’s breast.

The nurse chided him, a gasp catching in her lungs, “Oh! No, no, no! Keep going! It’s almost here!”

Milo hissed when the hands returned to squeeze him. The searing spread from the teat and through the rest of his chest. All of his nerves ignited, and for that, Milo didn’t notice the first droplets leaking from him. He avoided looking down for fear he might see something he wasn’t ready to see just yet—he remembered one of his aunties retelling of a friend who’s breast milk was tainted with blood. Still, he couldn’t ignore the wetness as it trickled from between Davie’s fingers and towards his middle section, the trail coming dry just as it rolled down the baby bump.

The collective excitement between the nurse and Davie was very telling of the situation. For one, Davie’s eyes shone with a child’s fascination. On the other hand, the nurse scrambled out of her seat to pull a roll of paper towels from the cabinets under the small sink. “Oh, towels! I have towels. Not to get your pants dirty because this stuff _will_ stain!” she said with comical emphasis after handing Milo a square.

“Just keep going until the milk starts to thin,” she then said, and Davie did as he was told. “The more you do it, the less it’ll hurt. You get used to it pretty quickly.”

The nurse spoke the truth because the pain was already dissipating. What had once been a fire raging under his skin was no more than a dull throbbing with a slight tinge of feverish heat that left his flesh tender.

In mere minutes, Milo was handed a cold compress to soothe the residual soreness before moving to the other breast. And the process was to be repeated all over again, albeit he didn’t suffer as much.

The swelling went down almost entirely. Once Milo was content with the results, and after Davie had had a taste for himself—what an embarrassing ordeal that had been—Yelena led them back to the waiting room. Just as Milo had fear, the agitated woman from earlier still waited with her friend, and the couple. A new patient, a lone Omega man with only a small bump, sat where Milo and Davis had previously been.

Milo’s eyes went straight to the woman, however, and he shrunk in on himself. She looked furious, her face one full shade darker than when he’d last seen her.

Unaffected by the pregnant woman’s behaviour, the nurse directed them to the front desk where she and the receptionist reviewed their visit. They received a small pamphlet on breastfeeding and some paperwork they filled out together and rescheduled their next appointment. They were left with the receptionist to finish up while the nurse called another name.

Every head perked at attention, and the pregnant woman stood reflexively, only to sink back down into her seat when she realized she hadn’t been called at all. It was the Omega man who’d been called, and he suffered the same eyes full of malice Milo had suffered.

Milo’s skin crawled for that poor Omega. _Bitch has some serious issues,_ he thought, emboldened by the Omega’s apparent indifference towards the woman. And yet…

“Don’t pay attention to her,” Davarius said, low for him alone to hear. He laid a large hand over the nape of Milo’s neck and kneaded the skin.

Milo let out a shuddering breath filled with tension as his muscles slowly relaxed. He couldn’t relax completely, though, as Davie took to staring the woman down! He wasn’t discreet at all. How typically bold of an Alpha.

Once their business was taken care of, the receptionist bid them farewell with a smile and a wave. Leaving the clinic instantly lifted a massive weight off Milo’s shoulders—and his chest—as the fresh air replaced the angry woman’s scent. Davie tugged him into a warm hug as they walked to the car, kissed the top of his head, and hummed approvingly. The stressed unease in Milo’s scent was dissipating.

“Let’s go home, baby,” Davie said.

Milo nodded, leaning heavily on his Alpha for support as he walked. He could go for a nap right about now. That is if the baby allowed it. As long as they were home, he didn’t care.

_Home. In their little nest._


End file.
